1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to post anchor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved post anchor apparatus wherein the same is threadedly directed into the ground support surface for assisting in the anchoring of a post into the ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anchoring and securement of posts within the ground surface they are secured within is frequently required due to loads encountered by fence structure. Particularly in geographical locations where ground frost develops to an appreciable extent, a prior practice of requiring a hole to be dug below a frost level requires an expensive use of labor and material. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the digging of a relatively shallow hole for receiving an associated fence post utilizing an anchor member that threadedly directs an anchor apparatus below frost level in association with the post. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 819,729 to Cleven wherein an anchor structure includes a generally "U" shaped member, wherein upper ends of the member are secured to lower terminal ends of the post to assist in securing the post within the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,123 to Taylor sets forth a ground support system for posts wherein regularly configured conical base members are directed interiorly of the ground to secure posts mounted to the base members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,231 to Fink provides the use of a traffic barrier, wherein a plate base includes an upwardly extending socket to receive a post therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,845 to Conti illustrates the use of a socket connection for securing various posts within other relative framework components of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,601 to Simpson sets forth a portable highway barricade illustrating a manner of securing various structural elements of the barricade within other related support beams to provide an integral barricade construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved post anchor apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in directing and securing a post within the ground and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.